Tomorrow & Forever
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: “It’s alright Rosto.” She murmured softly into his hair. “I’m not going anywhere. Not if you don’t want me too.” Here is another Beka&Rosto Oneshot! carries on kindof from my other 2 B&R shots. PLZ R&R!


**Well here is another Beka and Rosto.... I really should be studying, but I realised I only had to edit this one and then post it! So here it is. Hope you all enjoy. I am going to try and update a few more fics soon (Now That War is Done Fans, you know who you are). Oh and if you are a fan of Twilight (WHICH YOU ALL SHOULD BE) then I will hopefully have a few fics for that catagory in the future.**

**Love you all muchly**

**Hidden Fairy**

**Disclaimer: We all know I dont own these characters! Would I be doing my Nursing degree if I did?**

* * *

**-Tomorrow & Forever-**

Wind howled through the dirty streets of Corus's slums, picking up rubbish as it twisted along the dark alleys. Heat rose from the road beneath the Piper's feet having captured the scorching suns rays of the day, even though the sun had set hours before. Lightning flashed overhead, causing the Rogue to flinch.

A boom of thunder split the silence around the city. Summer storms had become more frequent of late; however they never lasted longer than one candle mark, but always left the steaming humidity which was causing the sickness in the slums.

Rosto had spent hours within the filth of the city, moving between families suffering from the sickness. His job as the Rogue: not as glorious as he wished it to be.

His toe caught on a rise in the paved road, causing him to stumble. Catching himself, he swore unmercifully. His foot was already aching.

**FLASHBACK**

The stench blew over the black, putrid water. The breeze pulled at the smoke and dragged it away from the city, which was why it had to be done now. They couldn't have the smell of burning flesh racing through the streets, sticking to clothes and skin. The sickness, plague as whispers were calling it, had raced through the lower levels of the city, reaching out stinking tendrils and eating at the flesh of new born babes and old men. Girls and woman, boys and strong men, falling under the rancid touch of this _plague. _

People from the upper classes of the city, Unicorn District and more, and others that could afford it, were able to pay healers to immunize their bodies against the wracking cough and high fever, the itching skin and burning eyes. But not every one could afford the treatment.

Wails from the banks of the Olorun drifted with the stench, causing Rosto to sigh in despair at the sight of the surviving and weeping population of the slums. He hadn't been able to do anything, though he had tried relentlessly to help those he could, the King of Thieves was also sending them away, unable to afford or assist the dieing people. He could only do so much.

Furniture and clothing were being tossed into the fires along the filthy sand, his own people wearing face masks and dark clothing that would be burned after tossing the plague ridden items to burn with their owners. The sun was setting, turning the sky red. Rosto's eyes watered, tears of frustration and pain and the Rogue turned to survey the people on the bank. His eyes were almost instantly drawn to three people among the crowd. A tall dark man, face hard as he looked on. His partner beside him, hands resting on her baton, dark eyes hiding what she wanted to release. And their younger trainee, ghost eyes cold, legs set wide with hands clasped behind her back.

A voice brought him back to the streets of Corus, the ghost eyed woman he had just had his thoughts on stepped out of the shadows.

"Rosto?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"I'm here Beka." He answered, voice somewhat detached. His eyes caught her own, and in that second he saw the understanding. Her hand stretched out to his, and he knew there would be a blush under the cover of night colouring her cheeks. Beka stepped towards him, hand still outstretched, reaching for him. Their fingers finally touched and Rosto felt lighter suddenly.

"Come on Piper." She murmured softly, tugging at his hand. She held onto him tightly as she led him along the streets, and it wasn't long before he realised where they were going. The sign for the male bath house rose before them, though it looked deserted, there was still steam emitting from the doorway.

"You need to get cleaned up." Beka whispered softly, moving to push him through the doorway. She was about to release his hand but the Piper didn't let go, couldn't let go.

Black eyes downcast, Beka turned to face him and moved a hand to his neck, raising his face so that his eyes met her own, not cold as ice but filled with a burning love. She searched his face, and the message was plain to see.

"It's alright Rosto." They stepped into the empty bath house, Rosto pulling her now to a separate room with a bathing pool in the center. An oil lamp was lit in the corner, clean towels on a bench to the side.

Turning to face the Rogue, the Puppy started on the buttons of his shirt, gently undoing each before pushing it off his shoulders. She pulled off her own uniform, blushing like she always did when she undressed before him. It wasn't long until she was left in breast band and loincloth and Rosto in only his loincloth. Beka watched as the Piper sighed and rubbed hands over tired eyes, stepping towards the water. He slipped in silently, before turning to reach for her hand.

She sat behind him on the ledge of the pool, feet drifting in the hot water as the Rouge rested between her legs. He was seated on a bench in the pool, the water moving around his chest. The Puppy let her fingers trace the contours of Rosto's shoulders, sliding fingers up his neck and into his hair. The man moaned deep in his chest and turned his face into her leg. Lips meeting the soft skin of her thigh.

"I've missed you Beka." He murmured, lips speaking against her leg, causing her to shiver agreeably and bury her hands further into his blonde hair.

"I haven't gone anywhere Rosto." She replied softly, leaning forward and moving hands down his chest and into the water.

"That's not the way I meant it Cooper." He growled softly, his own arms moving behind him to wrap loosely around his girls waist, sliding her closer to him, and almost smiling at her sudden sigh of pleasure. Her hands moved back up his neck and to his hair, cupping water and letting it wash over his head as his arms slid into the water once more.

"I've missed you too." She whispered, tangling fingers into his locks. They sat silent for a while, letting the hot water wash away the hours of grime and sickness that had clung to his body. His breath caught as he remembered the night's burnings, dead eyes watching him, staring into him.

Beka heard the catch of breath but kept her fingers stroking his neck. She knew he would speak in his own time.

"I should have done more." He whispered across the water. "I should have saved more of them." His voice stuck and chest tightened.

"You did all that you could Rosto, all and more-" she began, but stopped as his own shaking voice continued.

"They were begging me Beka, pleading for my help… I- I didn't know- I tried to help as many as I could-" The Rogue's voice faltered, his head fell forward as the barrier he had set between the world and his emotions crumbled.

"Oh Rosto." She sighed in empathy, sliding from behind him and into the water. His shoulders shook as she stood in the water before him, silent tears sliding down his pale cheeks and into the water. "Rosto." Wrapping arms around the man, the woman let his face fall into her neck, his arms coming around her and branding her to him.

"You did all that was in your power to do so, you saved so many people." She held him to her chest as his tears slid down his chin and then dropped onto her. It was then that she also realised she was crying too. Friends had died with the sickness; every one in the slums was so tired. And her heart ached for Rosto. For hours on end he had been in the streets, aiding those to sick to care for themselves. Planned the burnings of those infected. She had watched with Goodwin and Tunstall on the banks, watching as the pyres lit up the filthy beach. She had seen Rosto look up at her, eyes full of anguish and dead hope. Beka had watched as he turned away, watching the smoke travel down the river.

Tears subsided and she felt Rosto shift, but nevertheless his grip tightened.

"It's alright Rosto." She murmured softly into his hair. "I'm not going anywhere. Not if you don't want me too." Beka spoke the words that he himself had spoken to her, what felt like years ago. Pulling him into the water, the puppy turned her Piper's face up, so that their faces were inches apart.

"I don't want you to go anywhere." He answered just as quietly. "Don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Her arms tightened around him, letting him know she wouldn't let him go.

"I need you Beka." The Rogue whispered, hands coming to hold her hips tightly, eyes pleading. "I need to have you, need to reassure myself that you're real, that there is still goodness inside me-" His voice faltered again as they stood together in the hot water, the candle flickering on the ledge, reflecting in the water.

"Then you'll have me Rosto." Beka murmured, letting her hands trace the lines of his body. She watched as his eyes closed and felt a hand slide up to the clasp of her breast band. "You'll have me now," her breast band came off and was pushed to the ledge. "You'll have me tomorrow," Her voice washed over him as they swam through the water, his hands now moving down to her loincloth, touching and stroking as they went. Her own hands stroked and it was with a breathless voice she spoke again. "You'll have me forever." She felt the blush cover her cheeks at her declaration, but she didn't regret the words.

Loincloth followed her breast band until they were together, skin to skin, hands stroking, lips caressing. He murmured her name as his hands stroked her back, lips finding hers and kissing hungrily.

"Just forget Rosto." She whispered into his ear, her fingers splaying across the hard muscles of his back. "Just for now forget everything except us." They swam around each other, shadows dancing across them as they parted and came together again, lips pulling at soft skin. Beka moved her hands down Rosto's back and pulled him hard against her, causing him to groan and kiss her harder. Lips parted and their tongues moved together, tasting each other more vividly as pleasure grew. Rosto trailed his kissed along her jaw, down her neck and to her chest. Her breasts were under water, so he lifted her slowly, relishing the feel of her slim yet muscled legs wrap themselves around his waist. His mouth now found her breasts, water glistening over her body, the candle light making her skin glow. Beka sighed and tightened her legs around Rosto's hard waist. Sensations raced through her, heart beating faster with every kiss as troubles washed away. The water slid around them as the lovers swam in each other.

"Rosto-" she murmured, and pulled away from the lips on her chest. Looking down into those black pools, she felt herself falling, but still managed to catch the small hint of hesitation. Her hands cupped his face and she leant her face over his.

"I'm here Rosto, just forget." Sliding down his body, her lips found his and she poured her love into that one kiss, hoping that it would be enough to help him.

"Beka… I-" He hesitated, but held her against him, a finger twirling a lock of wet hair.

"It's alright Rosto." She reassured. Kissing the top of his chest, the woman was surprised to feel a hand grip her chin and lift her face. Beka looked up at him in confusion, smiling shyly.

"I love you Rebakah." He stated clearly. "I'll love you now, tomorrow and forever." The Piper watched her face, and she felt herself blush. She waited a moment, before pulling his face down to hers.

"I love you too." She murmured softly. "Rosto the Piper, I love you." She was picked up again, her eyes never leaving Rosto's, there was no hesitation any more, no dead hope.

Just desire and passion - and love.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed. I thought I would leave out the smut though, I seem to be writing a lot of that lately. Anyhoo, check out my profile for some more romantic oneshots about our Tortallans! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! (They will get me through my exams)**

**Your ever devoted Authoress,**

**Hidden Fairy**


End file.
